psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid Kills Father
Psycho Kid Kills Father is the forty-ninth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 6, 2016. Plot Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. films upstairs in Jesse Ridgway's bedroom. Jeffrey is confused, and questions Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. on why he took Jesse's stuff. Jeffrey Sr. curtly responds by saying he put them in storage because Jesse 'disrespected him'. Jeffrey Jr. then asks where Jesse is, Jeffrey Sr. tells him he is in the basement, filming. Jeffrey Jr. heads to the basement and finds Jesse in the former fan mail room, sat on the floor, in the act of hiding something. Surprised by the writing on the wallI'm a psychopath. and possibly by Jesse's appearance, Jeffrey Jr. questions him. Jesse pulls out a gun, to Jeffrey's shock. Despite Jeffrey's pleas, Jesse refuses to put the gun down and tells Jeffrey to shut up. In a clearly agitated state Jesse directs his brother upstairs at gunpoint, following him to finally confront his father. Despite Jeffrey Sr. furiously ordering Jesse to put the gun down, Jesse silences him and accuses his father of all the damage he had caused, eventually declaring that Jesse is the one in control now. He then asks his father where he put the money. Jeff Sr. says that the money is gone but he then tells Jesse the combination to the safe regardless. Jesse asks Jeff Sr. for any last words he wants to tell him before he leaves the house for good. Heartbroken, Jeffrey laments that he failed Jesse as a father, claiming that the video games made him what he was. Angered, Jesse screams at Jeffrey Sr. that he made him this way and not the video games, before fatally shooting his father in the chest, killing him and finally ending over four years of torment. Jesse then goes downstairs into the basement and finally retrieves the money from the safe before he sees a picture of the happy Ridgway family together. After returning upstairs, Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse he has five minutes to leave or he will call the police to arrest him, with an unresponsive, and presumably deceased Jeff Sr. lying dead in the background. Frightened, Jesse leaves the gun at the scene of the murder, takes Jeffrey Sr.'s car keys and steals his dad's truck. While Jesse is backing up the truck, the video cuts to a clip where Jeff Sr.'s body is lying on the ground with blood on his chest. The video ends with Jesse leaving the Ridgway Residence in Jeffrey Sr.'s truck with the money, revealed to be only two bundles of cash (only $12,000 instead of the original $30,000 that was in there). He screams in frustration as the screen blacks out. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway (mentioned & photograph) *Larry Abraham (mentioned) Locations *Ridgway Residence Victims Reception Psycho Kid Kills Father was met with mixed-to-negative reviews. Many viewers claimed Psycho Kid Kills Father was fake since the pistol appeared to be plastic and at 14:27, one could see Jeffrey Sr. breathing while he is supposedly dead. Many viewers also noted that this video would not have been uploaded if Jeffrey Sr. was actually murdered, as uploading graphic content is a major violation of YouTube's community guidelines. Psycho Kid Kills Father holds 101k likes and 111k dislikes as of August 17, 2016. After the video was uploaded, the channel's subscriber count went into a free fall - falling immensely from the 3 million sub count inched recently at the time, until a few days later when the subscriber count went back to normal. The video, as well as the entire Psycho Series was proven fake in'' Psycho Kid Flees Country, leading to Jesse appearing on the YouTube news channel DramaAlert, who did an interview with Jesse on July 1, 2016.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4fo9YBCYwKk Trivia *In terms of Jeff Sr.'s death, ''Psycho Kid Kills Father bares some similarities to the 2014 McJuggerNuggets skit DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE '' **Jeff Sr. "died" the same way he did in ''DISNEY SONGS IN REAL LIFE, being shot in the chest. **Jesse left the firearm he used to kill his father at the scene of the murder. *A majority of Jesse's money missing was foreseen by Corn in MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE due to the fact that Jeffrey Sr. somehow had enough money to go on vacation and install a gate. *This video gained a lot of views within its upload, racking up 2 million views within 17 hours of its upload time. *This episode in some ways mirrors the first episode, Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox; it begins with Jeffrey Jr. filming in the same room and then walking out to the living room, with, instead of Jesse playing video games, it's Jeffrey Sr. In the first episode, Jeffrey, Sr.'s truck is pulling into the driveway, indicating the beginning of the series, and in this episode, his truck pulls out of the driveway, indicating the end of the series. *At the end of the video, Jesse screams, and the screen goes black while Jesse's screaming can still be heard, this also happened in Psycho Mom Divorces Husband. *The moment Jesse truly becomes the Psycho Kid is when he kills his father. *This video is considered to be the fakest video in the Psycho Series out of every video, because if the events shown in the video truly happened, not only would the video be taken down, the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel would most likely be terminated, and Jesse would be arrested for the murder of his father. Also, Jeffrey Sr. is not afraid of Jesse at all, despite the fact that Jesse is pointing a loaded gun at his face. This could have been done to hint at the series being staged, being the penultimate episode. *This is the third time firearms have been used in a Psycho Video, the first one being Psycho Family Hunting and the second being Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One. *The thumbnail for the video was cropped and used for the thumbnail for #ASKAGP; ANGRY GRANDPA SAYS GOODBYE TO... *This video actually appears to have been foreshadowed in earlier videos such as: **''HE'S A PSYCHOPATH!'' where Jesse angrily scribbles a stick figure drawing on his whiteboard of him shooting his father. **In PANICKIN' AND BURNIN'! where Larry mentions of a 'what if' scenario if he had left a gun behind to shoot Jeff Sr. with. **In MOVING IN w/ AUNT MELISSA!, Aunt Melissa foreshadows him killing Jeffrey Sr. by mentioning about her finding it out online or on the news and Jesse going to jail for the rest of his life because of it. **In Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U, where Jesse points a nerf pistol at Jeffrey Sr. **In Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS Jesse admits at the end of the episode that he sometimes wishes Jeffrey Sr. was dead. **In Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo Jesse suppresses laughing when Jeffrey Sr. when he fell down the steps. *Jeffrey Sr. was playing Bases Loaded II: Second Season during the recording. *In Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U at the end, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. says that "IT'S A SHAME IT HAD TO COME TO THIS", but in this video Jesse is heard to be saying the same exact thing "IT'S A SHAME, IT'S A REAL DAMM SHAME IT HAD TO COME TO THIS". *This is the first and only Psycho Video to reveal Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. having a sad breakdown right in front of Jesse. *This video was uploaded on date 666. Which is the mark of the Devil. *After Jesse left the crime scene, The Devil shows up and used a gem on Jeffrey Sr. Reviving him. It was said in a My Virtual Escape episode, double-cross, that after Jeffrey Sr. was revived, he gave the gun that Jesse used to kill him to Solomon and told everything that happened with him and his son. References Category:Psycho Videos Category:Series Finales Category:Videos Category:Vlogs